


Blood will Reign

by stilesroden (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dead Allison, F/M, Hurt Lydia, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped, Mild Stydia, Missing Stiles, S4 didnt happen, Stiles has a new pack of vampires, Vampire Stiles, after 3B, badass stiles, stiles kicks ass, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stilesroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being missing from Beacon Hills for 14 months, Stiles is found in the woods after a bloody battle with a wolf pack, but he isn't alone, and he isn't the same Stiles that ran away all those months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I will warn you now, I'm not sure how much Stydia is going to be in this fanfic, I've thought about it and I like the idea but I need to find good places to involve it. Anyways, enjoy! :)

It had been almost 14 months since it happened. Since Stiles vanished from his home. They knew he went into the woods, because thats where his scent led, but it slowly began to fade as they got further to the border of Beacon Hills. They'd been out, almost everynight, the pack and Scott, searching and hoping that they'd find him. Scott didn't understand why Stiles left, why he felt so lost and alone that he thought running away was the answer. 

Scott laid on his back, staring at the ceiling above him. His bed was unmade and scruffy, but he hadn't bothered to make it in a long time. His mind was busy racing with what had happened, what was going to happen next. He does what he's done every night since he disappeared, Scott tries to think back to when he last saw Stiles. It was almost two months after the Nogitsune and everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Stiles was finally starting to show signs of getting better as of course, not to anyones surprise, he took Allison's death the hardest. They knew Stiles wasn't the closest to Allison, but he drowned himself in guilt over her death that Scott and the pack were worrying about him. But he was starting to get better, or at least, thats what he showed. He was laughing, smiling and making his normal jerking movements that makes everyone chuckle. He even pulled another legendary prank of Finstock of his birthday. Scott couldn't understand what pushed him to run away, or if he did away. Of course with him being gone over a year, its given Scott plenty of time to think of the worst kind of scenarios. His first thought was that Stiles was attacked and kidnapped, but they couldn't smell a drop of blood or panic in his scent. And usually, kidnappers want something and leave clues. Another thought was that Stiles had gone to visit family, but that idea was shot down when Sheriff Stilinski confirmed that Stiles had no other relatives that he could possibly know of. It seems worthless to still be searching for him now. Seeing as if he had gotten kidnapped, he'd most likely be dead, as much as it pains Scott to think like that. Scott also knows that if Stiles ran into the woods, something might have caught his scent before the pack did, which should have resulted in his blood being shed. Scott couldn't figure out how his entire body, scent and identity had been completely wiped from the world. 

He was broke out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed on his bed side cabinet, making him sit up with no effort as he pulled the phone to his ear.

"Find anything?" Was usually the conversation starter these days.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but it's complately gone now. We can't find his scent anywhere," Isaac sighed down the phone, Scott could hear the other pack members talking around them, but their voices were hushed and muffled.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, he didn't want it to be true, it couldn't be true. Stiles scent was their, only slightly, but it was there. Scott knows when his scent is completely gone then all hope is lost. He couldn't imagine what it will do to his dad. He's been an emotional wreck these last 14 months, taken on drinking again although Melissa had been supportive, he'd had daily check ups to make sure everything was in order as the man was crushed. He'd lost his wife, and now he might have lost his son. 

"Scott," It was Derek's voice now, but he could tell he was on speaker as the background noises were more detailed. "We've got the entire pack down here, and none of us can smell him anymore. Look, we know this has been coming. The scents been weak for a couple of weeks now and personally, I'm surprised its lasted this long,"

"Derek's right," it was Jackson this time. "Its time to face the fact he's gone."

"No!" Scott snapped, hearing those words made his heart drop and blood boil. "We can't just give up! This is Stiles, he's not gone or dead. He's somewhere and we have to find him. We can't give up on him after everything he's done for us-"

"Scott," Dereks voice boomed through the phone speaker, making Scott shut up and wince at the loud noise that directed into his ear. "We're not giving up on him."

"It sure sounds like you are," Scott grumbled.

"What do you expect us to do? We've lost his scent, we've lost his tracks. There is _nothing_ left for us to follow!" Jackson spat viciously, had to be him to say the one thing everyone was avoiding. 

"Scott, I know its hard," Isaac was back now, his voice soft and gentle as he probably sensed Scotts discomfort. Scott couldn't thank Isaac enough for coming back. He was obviously enjoying France with Mr Argent, but he was on a plane back in an instant when he heard of Stiles disappearance. Everyone knew they didn't have the best of friendships, but they always, even though they didn't admit it, they always had each others backs. 

"We can try again, tomorrow night, but I cant promise anything if his scent is gone. Like Jackson said, there isn't anything less for us to follow." Scott was surprised to find sympathy is Derek's voice, which showed that he wasn't too happy about loosing Stiles' scent either. Stiles didn't exactly have the best time with Derek, their usual banter and sarcasm covered their true care for one another. Scott knew Derek wanted to find Stiles, to save him from whatever mea he got himself into, almost as a thanks for saving his ass every so often. 

"Okay," Scott sighed, knowing it would do no good to fall out with the pack. He hung up the phone before anything else could be said and flopped back onto the bed. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he kicked off his shoes and got under the covers, not even bothering to get changed. His mind raced for another hour before he somehow fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Scott got the call from Peter in the morning, he didn't imagine him asking to come to an emergency pack meeting. With his mind still buzzing about Stiles' scent disappearing, and the thought of the pack giving up on him. No, Scott pushed away the thoughts as he swung the heavy loft door open.

Inside, he found the whole pack already there. Isaac, Jackson and Lydia sitting along the couch and Kira sitting cross legged in front of them on the floor. Derek and Peter stood side by side, leaning against the long desk in front of the window, all eyes laying on Scott.

"Glad you could make it," Peters voice broke the awkward silence.

"Whats going on?" Scott huffed, ignoring Peters useless comment. Scott became uneasy when the pack all exchanged looks, before settling back on him.

"Theres a small issue," Isaac said hesitantly.

"What kind of problem?" Scott pushed, walking further into the loft, feeling the tension rise.

"A vampire kind problem, a pack of them to be exact," Derek answered, is his usual pissed off voice.

"Vampires?" Scott repeated. "Since when are their vampires around Beacon Hills?"

"Their isn't," Lydia spoke up. "I've done some research, although it isn't very useful, I'm not Stiles," it was a poor attempt at a joke, but they all knew she was hurting over him too. "Turns out this pack consists of about 5 of them, one alpha so this isn't another alpha pack thats coming to destroy us. In fact, I don't even think their hear for us."

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked, his tone obviously doubting Lydia as usual.

"Theres another pack, of werewolves coming into Beacon Hills," Lydia sighed.

"Another werewolf pack? And a vampire pack?" Jackson exclaimed, giving Lydia an apologetic look after.

"So, let me get this straight," Isaac declared, standing up. "There is a werewolf pack coming into Beacon Hills, but we don't know why. And their is also a vampire pack coming as well, but their here to fight the werewolf pack?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Lydia shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked from the floor. 

"I've heard things of this vampire pack, and we do _not_ want to get on their kill list," Peter warned.

"We've never encountered vampires," Jackson sighed. "How do we know they won't kill us for no reason?"

"They might," Peter shrugged, god he was so thoughtless. "Rumours say this pack are ruthless, strong killers that don't go down easy. There may only be five, but these guys kick ass like its a chore. They have been traveling from state to state, they don't stay in one place. Not because they are hunted, but because they feed on humans blood."

"Blood? Of course," Jackson laughed. "Of course, the one thing Beacon Hills is missing is some group of blood suckers!"

"This isn't anything to laugh about," Derek snapped. "If these guys think we're a threat then they will not hesitate to attack us. And quite frankly, what I've heard makes me think we won't even stand a chance."

"Derek, theres only five of them, and seven of us." Jackson deadpanned, sitting forward in the couch.

"These guys have taken down packs twice our size," Peter spat. "Take the warning and don't interfere with them."

"So what do we do?" Scott asked, having observed the conversation, knows there must be some other point to this pack meeting. 

"Tomorrow night, when their here, we stick together. Stay here or something until morning and its all over," Derek answered.

"What about them? We can't let them use our town as a battlefield?" Isaac chimed in.

"Isaac, do you really want to run in-between them, asking for them to go into some other town to resume their fight?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

"You'll get your head ripped off before you can get a word out, and then they'll come after us," Peter said blankly. "And to be honest, I very much would like to stay alive."

"So thats it? We stay out of their way for the night and resume as if nothing ever happened?" Scott asked, feeling lost in the conversation. He didn't want to spend a night in. With Stiles scent almost gone, he knew the blood shed from the fight will mask the scent for so long it will be gone, and so will Stiles. He couldn't let that happen.

Peter blew a long, heavy breath. "Thats exactly what we do," 

 


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott couldn't just stay home when he knew Stiles scent was going to disappear. Instead, he snuck out in the hope he could avoid the certain area the fight was taking place. But with Scott being Scott, he just so happened to run into someone, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the whole story won't be from Scotts point of view its just Scott is basically the perfect POV to have atm :)

Scotts fingers tapped nervously against the dinner table, his half eaten food going cold in front of him. But he couldn't eat it. His mind was racing with the thought of Stiles. How in only an hour, his scent will be masked away until its completely consumed and gone forever.

"Scott," his moms voice broke him out of his thoughts, turning around to see his her standing in the doorway. She was dressed in her clean scrubs, hair tied back into a ponytail as the keys jingled in her hand. "I'm off to work for the night. Make sure you eat that before it goes cold and stay safe."

"Will do, mum," Scott replied. Melissa knew about the pack meeting tonight at Derek's, not knowing the reason why but Scott had just said he was going to spend the night there. Him and Melissa exchanged smiles before she left. Scott waited until he heard her car go down the road before he got up, grabbing his coat from the rack and walking out the front door. He made his way down the sidewalk, figuring it was quicker and quieter to get to the woods by foot than his bike. Whipping out his phone, Scott texted Derek.

**To Derek:**

**Gonna be a bit late, got things to do. Be over in a about 2 hours.**

He didn't bother to wait for a reply before he tucked his phone safely back into his jeans pocket. Walking along the sidewalk, Scott began to wonder what could happen with this new vampire pack. They'd faced many supernatural creatures, but not vampires. Yes, they had fought and defeated many packs, even an alpha pack. But no one knows, not even Peter really, about vampires and what their capable of. Rumours aren't facts, only things people have heard and made in their heads. Scott couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, knowing he's walking into the woods when theirs a huge fight about to take place. Scott didn't let his thoughts distract him as he entered the woods, instantly searching for Stiles scent.

They weren't lying when they said his scent was pretty much gone. Almost two hours of searching and Scott had no luck at even finding his scent. Scott slowed down from his fast pace walking, moving at more of a shuffle now in defeat. His heart felt like it had dropped to his stomach, tears pooling in his eyes as he slowly realised it was all false hope. With Stiles scent now gone, Scott had nothing else to follow. Nothing to lead him to his brother that he'd failed to protect. 

His mood then changed quickly. Shifting from sad to anger. Not towards Stiles, but towards himself. What kind of a true alpha couldn't even protect his pack, his _brother_. How could he? What did he miss? Sure, Stiles was talented at hiding his true feelings, not wanting to make anyone worry about him. What truly bothered Scott, was that he didn't actually know _why_ Stiles disappeared. 

Scott turned around, heading in the direction he knew Derek's loft was in when he smelt it. The familiar scent of peppermint and coconut shampoo. Scott ignored it, thinking it was his mind tricking him when nothing was there. He continued to walk when he smelt it again. It was weak, disguised with something but Scott knew it. He recognised it. It was Stiles. Leaping to his feet and breaking out into a jog, Scott followed it. The trial was long, leading deeper into the woods and in the opposite direction to Derek's loft. Leaping over fallen trees and cutting corners, Scott was running at full speed now. Desperate and devouring for that scent to be him. To be his lost brother that has somehow found his way home, and hopefully not hurt.

Scott came to a sudden stop, skidding in the damn mud that caked up on the sides of his trainers. His eyes laid on something in the distance when he realised he came across the one thing he was meant to avoid. The fight. Moving lightely until he was hidden behind a wide tree as he watched the chaos unfold in front of him. Peter wasn't exaggerating when he said these vampires were ruthless. Effortlessly, they fought against the werewolf pack. Their long claws slashing down, tearing open the wolves arms and legs. Some snapped their necks, some slaughtered their chests until it was nothing but loose flesh and shredded organs. Scott watched as the fight unfolded, astonished and fascinated at the new supernatural creatures before him. Their unnatural pale skin that looked paper white in the moonlight that glistened through the trees, their fangs that currently dripped with their appointments blood. Their claws were like theirs, except sharper and thinner, making most of their slashes fatal. 

Scott had to bite his lip to prevent himself from gasping out when he saw a werewolf dash straight past him, glancing back and Scott couldn't help but recognise the pure terror in his alpha red eyes. Scott wanted to scoff at his cowardice.

"Stiles, go get him," A voice shouted behind were the fight was taking place and Scott felt his heart plummet. _What did he just say? Did he just say Stiles?_

Scott attempted to turn around but saw nothing but a flash that bolted past him, following in the direction that the werewolf had gone. Desperate and confused, Scott got down on all fours, shifted and began to chase after them. His mind was racing so fast he felt his legs shake, fear pulsing his veins as he remembered his name. _Could he have been mistaken? Was he just imagining it?_ He broke through a clearing, now running along the cliff edge. He knew where he was, but didn't like the thought of it.

Scott didn't have much time to think about it before he came to another abrupt stop, heart pounding as he saw nothing but the werewolf, facing him with teeth bared. His growls were low, red eyes scorching into his as he crouched, looking ready to pounce. Scott began to regret coming out here. He'd almost ran into their fight, had his mind play tricks on him and now was going to have to fight an angry alpha. 

Scott was broke out of his thoughts when he saw the alpha push off the ground, roaring as he leaped towards him. Scott prepared himself for pain, humiliation and then a fight. But instead, the alpha was suddenly swiped out of the air. Crashing onto the ground a couple of metres to the side with another body. the wolf rolled on the ground groaning in pain as blood seeped from its side were a large gash had appeared. That was when he turned around, the other person. If it was possible, it was like his face went another shade paler when he saw Scott. His face showing confusion and fear as he looked his brother in the eye. There he stood, completely black eyes, fangs poking out through the gap between his lips, his claws razor sharp, dripping with blood as well as it covering most of his body. There stood Stiles.

Scott stood in shock, he knew he should have said something, but he couldn't think of anything. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest, his legs felt weak underneath him as he stared at Stiles, who stood perfectly still. 

"Scott?" His voice sounded so familiar, as if that was the only thing that hadn't changed in the last 14 months he'd been missing. 

Before Scott could get a word out, Stiles was tackled to the floor. They had both been in such shock that they didn't realise the other wolf as he healed himself. Stiles was quick back onto his feet, regained himself before the werewolf could attack again. Baring their fangs and swiping their claws, the two went back and forth at each other. Effectively, Stiles looked like he was winning with the upper hand. Scott had never seen Stiles like this, so violent and strong. It then hit Scott that he was doing nothing to help his friend.

Bending down into a crouch, Scott waited for the right moment to catch the werewolf off guard. It wasn't until Scott had already left the ground that he realised he'd made a huge mistake. He completely forgot about the cliff edge just inches away from the fight when Scott went crashing into them. Together, all three of them fell over the edge and plummeted to the ground below. It was only a few seconds before Scott felt himself hit the ground below. A flash of white, hot pain spread through his whole body before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need some major help rn from you readers. I have asked other people but I need to know if anyone wants me to change this to a sterek story? I personally think it would be super cute as a sterek story but if you guys prefer it as stydia then I'll keep it as stydia. Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos!
> 
> Tysm guys! :)


	3. Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles have a catch up on their way back to Derek's loft, in the hope for some proper rest before Stiles runs off again. But they didn't expect to find them all being threatened.

Scott woke up slowly, pain brooding through his body, the centre of agony shot from his back in spikes of pain. He stayed on the borderline of consciousness, confused as he strained himself to think. _Was he...was he dead?_ No, he could hear his hammering heartbeat pounding in his ears. His head felt muffled, aching and spinning. Scott tried to remember what had happened, when the memories came barrelling back all at once.

_Out in the woods_

_Running into Vampire fight_

_Following a wolf_

_Finding...Stiles_

_Falling off the cliff-_

Scott's eyes shot open, a gasp escaping his lips as he swallowed a deep breath and he wretched up. Crying out, he felt the bones in his back healing, creaking and popping into place again. It was painful, tears on the verge of falling against his clamped shut eyes as he focused on keeping his breathing under control, claws sunken into the palms of his hands as he clenched his jaw so tight he thought his teeth could crack. It was soon over, the ache rumbling through his nerves as he allowed himself to relax, sinking into the dirt beneath him. He was breathing heavily, coming out in ragged breaths as his heart pounding heard against his aching chest.

The pain subsided, allowing him to open his eyes to the bright morning sun that cracked upon the horizon. Staring at his surroundings, Scott realises that he doesn't actually know where he is, apart from being at the bottom of a cliff. Panicking, Scott sits up, thinking he's lost Stiles all over again when he spots a body. Laying a few feet away from him, limply laying gone their side with their back towards him. Scott didn't think to wonder if his strength had returned before he scrambled to his feet, stumbling towards the body as he dropped down to his knees. Hesitantly, Scott rolled Stiles over onto his back, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking, trying to ignore the blood staining his best friends clothing. Stiles skin was pale, either from the fall or that fact that he is now a supernatural creature. Scott couldn't process it. He couldn't imagine Stiles as a vampire, he couldn't even imagine him as anything supernatural. Scott remembered the way Stiles fought, he was strong, fast and powerful. Something he never showed physically as a human.

"Stiles?" Scott shook them gently. "Stiles, c'mon man! Wake up!"

His friend lurches, eyes slamming open and pooling black. It's the only warning Scott gets. He lurches back just in time as claws slice out, ripping through the air where he had been.

"Woah!" Scott gasps as Stiles takes in whats happened, his eyes darting round as his heart rate flies. "You okay, buddy?"

Stiles didn't get a chance to answer before he rolled to his side, coughing up a small spurt of blood and crying out in pain. Scott could hear the un-nerving sound of Stiles bones knitting themselves back together, moving and healing. When it was all over, Stiles rolled back onto his back, a hand laying protectively over his stomach that had five long gashes, healing itself but still sore. Scott assumed it must have been from the fight before they fell over the edge.

That was when the realisation hit Scott like a truck. Where was the werewolf? Could he have really gotten up and walked off? It is early morning, maybe 7 o'clock. How could he have walked away so fast? 

"We fell off the cliff, didn't we?" Stiles broke the silence, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah," Scott mutters, not taking his eyes off Stiles as his stomach knits itself back together slowly. "You okay?"

Stiles give Scott a firm nod, sitting up. Scott doesn't give Stiles a chance to move any further before he leaps onto him, yanking him into a tight hug. He wraps is arms firmly around Stiles shoulders, pressing their chests together as he rests his head on his shoulder, devouring his scent he's missed so much. The relief flooded through his blood of having Stiles back in his arms. His best friend, his _brother_ was alive and here.

Scott jerked back, holding Stiles at arms length as he stared him in the eye. "You have got a lot of explaining to do,"

"I know," Stiles sighed, breaking eye contact. He grunted as he attempted to push himself up off the floor. Somehow, he made it to his feet but was swaying dangerously. Next thing he knew, Scott shot up from the floor, catching him just as he began to fall.

"I'm fine," Stiles growled. Scott was taken back, removing his hands as he became confused at Stiles' tone. It didn't sound right. No, nothing was right. Scott had to find out what the hell happened before he does anything else. Scott didn't have a chance to talk before Stiles started walking, having no intention or idea of where to go.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence. They were walking, but it was slow, after all, they had fallen off a cliff.

Stiles decided it was best if he was completely honest with Scott. It had been over a year and to be honest, he was more than shocked to see his face the night before. He didn't quite know how to register it, or how to tell Scott what had happened to him in the last 14 months.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles started to explain. From the very beginning.

"You know how I was...before," Stiles gulped, struggling to find the words. "Well, I went for a walk in the woods, something I had been doing for months. I didn't think anything would be different, and to be honest, back then I didn't care if something came out and slashed my throat. The guilt...it was eating me alive, and I lost the will to live after a while. So while I was walking, I heard this rustling, and I can't remember it exactly, the memory is blurring but I remember these eyes, flickering black before it hurt. Everything, everything hurt," Scott could see in Stiles eyes that explaining this was obviously hard, understanding that something like this was evidently painful. "It must have been a couple of days before they found me. I can't remember any of it. It was like it was a total dream. I don't know what they did, but when I woke up, the pain was gone. They explained it all, that what had bit me was a vampire and that I'd already gone through the changing."

"What did you do?" Scott asked after Stiles went silent, they eyes locking for a moment as they walked. 

"I ran away from them," Stiles broke eye contact, looking back at the forest floor. "I ran into the city, hiding down a dark ally before the pain started up again. But it was a different pain, like a hunger, but it was so strong. I couldn't even control myself that one night, when a drunk walked by, I couldn't stop myself," Stiles was getting chocked up, the guilt washing through his veins was becoming obvious to Scott. "I...I killed him."

"Stiles," Scott sighed, unsure of what to say.

"I ran back into the woods after that," Stiles continued. "Terrified and angry for what I had done. I couldn't wash the blood off my hands, no matter how much water I drowned them in, the blood wouldn't go away. I felt like I was going insane, everywhere I looked all I could see was red, the hunger, that only got worse until it felt like I had no control over my body anymore. I thought it was taking over again, that I was stuck in some twisted dream an the nogitsune never actually left. I don't how long it was before they found me again, they said they could make the pain stop. So I went with them, let them explain it all. Turns out, killing isn't a bad thing. At first, it was horrible, literally feeling the body becoming cold underneath your finger tips. The blood, that was the worst part. I just couldn't get my head around what I was doing even though it felt amazing at the time."

"You killed people?" Scott interrupted, coming to a halt.

"I had to, Scott," Stiles tone was a mix of guilt but cold. The pain in his eyes didn't match way he spoke. "I didn't want to, you have to believe me."

"Do you still?" Scott asked.

"Still what? Kill people? Drink from them?" Stiles broke out a chuckle, sending a chill down Scotts spine. It was cold and dark, as if he found all of this some hilarious joke. "Scott, the hunger doesn't go away once you've done it once. It only gets easier."

"The Stiles I know would never kill someone," Scott replied.

"You don't understand," Stiles said loudly, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "And I can't blame you for that. You haven't felt the pain we go through when he haven't eaten. The guilt of it was horrible, Scott, so you know what I did?" Stiles paused, waiting for to see if Scott would say anything, but he didn't. "I turned it off, the guilt. I shut it down, let go of all emotions. And you know what? Suddenly everything came easier. The killing, the feeding, the fighting. When you don't have the guilt and sadness to drag you down, living comes like a dream." Stiles voice was cold, harsh and to be honest, terrifying once he finished, his eyes dark as they stared directly at Scott. But that wasn't the worst part, Stiles was smirking. 

Scott felt like he didn't recognise the person standing in front of him. He looked like Stiles, but he was cold and dark. The way he spoke, it was mysterious and sly, the way he smirked when he talked about killing all those people. "So," Scott silently thanked that his voice didn't waver. "What happened next?"

"Not much," Stiles turned, continued walking as he spoke. Scott almost fell as he tried to catch up. "They helped me and in return, I joined their pack."

Scott was taken back, once again. Stiles had just announced that he was no longer in his pack? "So where are you and your pack going next?" Scott didn't try to hide the disappointment in his voice, he knew Stiles could tell he was hurt by Stiles swopping packs.

"I don't know. Wherever we end up," Stiles shrugged. 

"So when are you leaving?" Scott asked as they came along to a road, the one leading into town. Relieved, Scott knew he was now close to home again, which meant he was close to the pack.

"I don't know," Stiles repeated, looking up and down the road. "I need to find them first."

"Why don't you come back with me?" Scott blurted out, flinching when Stiles snapped his head in his direction. "I'm not asking you to join my pack again, I just think you owe it to us to show them all your alive and well."

"You really think they'd want to see me? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the same Stiles I was when I left." 

Scott couldn't agree more, and he wasn't sure if he liked this new Stiles. He knew the pack wouldn't. Sure, they didn't like the normal Stiles but they'd sure prefer him to this emotionless one. In all truth, Scott had no idea how the pack would react to Stiles return, but he refused to let him leave again without seeing them.

"They deserve to know your okay. And if I tell them, they won't believe me," Scott sighed. " I promise, come and say hi and then I'll help you find your pack."

Scott knew it was a broken promise, in no way was he going to just let Stiles walk away. Hopefully, the pack would convince him as well that Beacon Hills was home, and even if he wasn't the human Stiles he used to be, he was still part of the pack.

Without much refusal, Stiles agreed to see the pack and they made their way to Derek's loft in silence. Scotts mind was racing so fast he actually felt sick, or maybe that was nerves. He kept glancing at Stiles, only to find his friend looking at the floor. 

The walk to Derek's loft was short, thankfully being quite close to the outside of town so not many people would have seen Stiles considering he was still missing and for some, predicted dead. It wasn't until they got to Derek's floor that something felt wrong. They exchanged a glance that felt so familiar before running towards the loft door, sliding it open without struggle, only to be presented with all of Scott's pack kneeling on the floor, bruised and blooded. Five figures standing around them, claws dripping with the blood of Scott's pack. In the middle, stood Lydia, hr heart beating so loud Scott could hear it vibrating his eardrums. Scott had no time to register as a figure was suddenly in front of her, claws out, extending back before swiping forward at her throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really really busy these past couple of weeks :(
> 
> Personally, I don't really like this chapter but I had to explain what had happened to Stiles and it was quite had so sorry if this is disappointing but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, you guys have been so lovely so far I love it! <3


	4. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the loft while Scott and Stiles were walking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this cos I had Allison and it fitted so well but then I realised she's dead so I added Malia which doesn't work as well but oh well. 
> 
> Apologies for any spelling errors or mistakes, this is unedited.

"Malia, please, stop pacing. Your giving me a headache," Isaac groaned, clutching the side of his head with his hands as he clamped his eyes shut. Malia had been pacing for the last 2 hours and everyone was surprised she hasn't collapsed yet. The werewolves could could smell the nerves and fear washing off of her in large waves as she walked back and forth, chewing harshly at her nails.

"Do you think he's okay? Maybe he went to see his mom, or fell asleep watching tv," she paused, turning to face Derek who was leaning against on of the posts in his loft. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, Malia," Derek huffed, pushing off the post with his broad shoulders, arms folded across his chest. "I told you already. He just said he had to do some 'things' and that he'd be over in a few hours."

“Derek, the pack meeting was last night. Why have none of you gone and searched for him?" Malia hissed, her pacing had stopped and instead she sounded angry, her tone intimidating.

"Because I trust Scott. And I trust that he wasn't stupid enough to go out into the woods even he specially knew he fight was there," Derek pointed out the window as he spoke. "And quite frankly, the fight only took place a few hours ago, which means the vampire pack are most probably still out there."

"Then why aren't we fighting them? Have we seriously grown so weak that we can't even defend our own territory anymore? This is our land, this packs. So why are we letting them walk in and fight on it?" Malia shouted.

"Because vampires are ruthless, fast, strong-"

"And we're not?" Malia cut him off, her voice almost a scream. "Derek, those vampires could be out there right now killing people. You said they drink blood, right? So who says they aren't drinking from people right now?"

"That's enough!" Lydia shouted, rising from her chair. "Someone try and phone Scott again. If he doesn't reply, then we go out and look for him."

“Personally I don't want to run into any vampires, but Scott's our alpha, and if he's in trouble then we shouldn't hide away because we're scared." Jackson chimed in.

Quiet settled across the room, everyone exchanging uncertain looks.

"Okay," Isaac finally said as he pulled out his phone. "I'll call him." Isaac was just dialling the number when the loft door slid open. Everyone in the room turned, waiting for Scott to walk in. But he never did.

Instead, something bolted through, nothing but a blur as Derek as lifted off the ground, a hand clasping around his neck as he was choke slammed to the floor with a grunt. He caught a glimpse of white fangs and pools of black eyes inches from his face before his clamped his eyes shut, trying not to choke from the hold around his throat.

“Der-“ Isaac and Jackson shouts were cut off. Isaac being thrown backwards into the wall, his head crashing against the bricks. Jackson had no time to react as something smashed into his ribs, the air being knocked out of his lungs as he too, slammed onto the lofts floor. Malia growled, flicking out her claws when a hand clasped her wrist and jerked it back, submitting her to verge of breaking it as she cried out in pain. She reacted quickly, using her other hand to try and hit the figure but it moved too fast. A hand slammed into her chest, forcing her back as she skidded along the floor until she crashed into one of the pillars that stood holding up the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Lydia stood in the middle, watching the whole thing unfold in flashes and blurs before she felt a hand wrap around her mouth. She struggled against the hold but it was useless, whimpering when she felt something sharp dig into her back.

“Are you finished?” A voice asked, catching everyones attention. Footsteps followed, they were slow and light, echoing through the loft as they all looked towards the man. He was tall, long but muscly limbs that were covered by a long jacket that hung loosely on his shoulders, the bottom of it reaching just above his knees. His face was pale, thin and long, like the rest of him. Bright blue eyes contrasting against his white skin, jet black hair that was gelled black in a slick motion. “Please excuse my fellow pack members, I asked them to be nice.”

“This was us playing nice,” A growl said came from the figure crouching above Derek, still holding him around the throat. This was the first good look they got of the intruders. The girl above Derek, had long, orange hair in thick ringlets that reached down to her hips. Her thin lips, coated in a dark red lipstick, were formed in a small, malicious smile that didn’t reach her brown eyes, the brown was so light it looked almost amber in the light of the loft. Her skin was pale, almost white compared to her black clothing.

“Amaras right,” A gruff voice spoke out next, following the line of echo, they found a bold figure grabbing the back of Isaacs collar, beginning to drag him along the floor as he began to regain consciousness. “If we weren't playing nice, half of them would be drained of blood by now.”

 _Vampires_. The word spun around in Lydias head as she felt her heart beat pick up drastically. Judging by the low chuckling sound that pressed against the back of her neck, showed that the vampire holding her noticed the sudden change.

"Calm down little red," a hushed female voice mocked into Lydia's ear, sending a shiver down her spine as she clenched her eyes shut to avoid crying out.

"Let's just get down to business, will you, Kaleb?" The ginger asked as she tighter her grip around Derek's neck, her claws close to piercing the skin.

"Of course," The alpha vampire nodded. "As I'm sure you know, we had a little business we had to attend to last night. While doing that, one of our pack had to catch a stray that happened to slip. We have not seen or heard from that pack member since then, and we want to know where he is."

"How would we know?" Jackson hissed through gritted teeth, now on his knees beside Isaac, who is in the same position. Behind them, the bold man, wide with muscle and his short buzzcut blonde hair. His skin, snow white like the others and his eyes a dull blue.

“You would know, because this pack member is your friend. Or thats what we’ve heard,” The alpha began walking around, his hands clasped together behind his back. “He’s spoken of Beacon Hills many times, and all of you have been named.”

“We have no idea who you’re talking about,” Derek wheezed, his throat begin squeezed under the red heads thin hands.

“Okay, why don't we do this another way,” The alpha's lips stretched into a menacing smile before he ordered, “Round them up into a circle.”

Suddenly, the girl holding Derek hauled him up to his feet, still restraining him with one hand as he walked him over to Malia, grabbing her around the throat before she could react. Both of them made chocking sounds as she lead them back to the centre of the loft, kicking the back of their knees suddenly so they fell to the floor. Malia slipped, gasping and coughing as the girl removed her tight grip. However, before she could catch her breath, the girl grabbed the back of her coat collar, retching her up so she knelt straight. Jackson and Isaac had the same treatment and they were now all kneeling in a circle, with Lydia at the centre. 

Lydia felt the hand that was clasped over her mouth move away, same as the claws digging into her back. She gasped in relief, sucking in air through her mouth as she slowly turned around, wanting to see the person who had been holding her. She felt her blood run cold when she was greeted with another sly smile, white skin and glaring sapphire blue eyes. The only difference was this girl was blonde, bleach blonde that was cut at her shoulders. She was skinny but evidently strong as she began to move around Lydia, her eyes travelling up and down the trembling banshee. 

"Now, I am going to ask you one more time," The alpha announced, moving closer around to take the grip of Jackson and Isaac, making the other male move away so he was now standing in front of Lydia. "Where is my pack member?"

"We don't know who your talking about," Derek growled, his hands clenched behind his back.

"Very well," The alpha nodded towards the blonde boy. Another chill ran down Lydia's spine as the blonde broke out a wide grin. His eyes pooling raven black, sharp fangs replacing two of his teeth as his grin grew wider. Everyone in the room tensed, fear coursing their veins as they began to piece together what was about to happen. 

Lydia felt her heart slamming against her chest as the blonde male extended his arm back, claws stretched out. 

"Stop!" Malia growled. "We don't know who you're talking about!"

"I didnt realise werwolves and banshees were so oblivious," The alpha said emotionless. "He was right when he said he was the brains of the group."

That was it. That was when the face appeared in everyones heads. But it was too late, none of them had time to react before the blonde male was swipping forward, claws slashing through the air and heading towards Lydia's throat when suddenly, Nathan was knocked out of the air, crashing onto the table in front of the window with something but another blur. No one had noticed the door open as all the vampires tensed, getting ready to attack as they saw the figure crouched above the blonde, who was sprawled out on his back on the now broken table. Malia tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to find Scott standing behind her, his wide eyes on the mess before them.

"I thought we agreed to stay away from them," A low growl echoed through the loft as the figure stood up. He straightened the jacket that hung loosely on his shoulders when he slowly turned around. Suddenly, all the air was sucked out of the room as they recognised the brown eyed boy that had once been in their pack. There before them, with raven black eyes, fangs and sharp claws, stood Stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its taken me so long to update but I forgot my password to my account and have been spending the last three weeks trying to get it back but now I have yayaya! I feel so bad for not updating any of my works but I've been writing a little bit while I've been off and I promise to start updating more frequently because I'm starting to really like this fic. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who has been supportive and left comments, you guys are literally the best!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments of your thoughts, I know this chapter wasn't the best but it was kind of needed so the next one will be better as the pack will finally meet Vampire Stiles :)


	5. Explain and Introduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes face to face with the McCall pack, but not everyone is happy with his change in personality, or his choice of pack.
> 
> \- unedited, sorry for mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I really want to take my time with this fanfic so it doesn't turn out jumbled and crap. Hope you all like it :)

The loft was silent. Everyone's eyes trained on the figure standing before them. No one knew what to do or say as they got round the fact that their friend was back, but obviously not the same.

"Stiles," The ginger ran forward, pulling Stiles in a firm hug, pulling back quickly as he winced.

"I'm okay, just had a little fall," Stiles reassured, looking around at the packs.

"S-Stiles?" Lydia finally spoke, although it came out as more of a choke.

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles smiled. He didnt have time to react before Lydia threw herself in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. She melted into him, although she couldn't help but notice he was unnaturally cold on his skin, missing his usual warmth that she'd longed for.

"Your alive," Lydia muttered, her heart stuttering when Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm alive,"

"Well," Nathan chimed in, standing up with a grunt. "Technically, we're not living, as you know, our hearts aren't beating."

It was then that the werewolves in the room finally realised. None of them had heartbeats, or more specifically, Stiles didn't have a heartbeat. A moment of silence washed over as the McCall pack took in Stiles appearance. His skin was dramatically more pale than before, almost white now as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. His normal warm hazel eyes now had a cold glint in them as well as the cold feeling he brought into the room. His hair was reasonably longer, not much and was sticking up in every direction. He had grown into his shoulders more, still skinny but more built now, evidently stronger as well. His clothing was all black, as well as the caked mud and dirt from the fall. Skinny, faded black jeans and scruffy black doc marten like boots instead of his usual baggy trousers and nike trainers. He only wore a plain dark blue and grey plaid shirt, unbuttoned on top of a black shirt, obviously grown out of his graphic tees and bright coloured plaid shirts.

"Maybe we should all sit down," Kaleb recommended, voice filled with undeniable joy that snapped everyones attention to him. "Stiles here can explain and answer all your questions while me and the rest of the pack can get to know the precious McCall pack that stiles has revealed very little of."

"Why don't you and your pack get the fuck out of my loft while me and my pack, talk to Stiles," Derek growled now standing with his claws itching to come out and attack.

"They're with me," Stiles said before anyone else could speak, his face cold and jaw clenched.

"Put away the claws, wolf," Kaleb chimed in with a soulless smile etched on his pale face.

Isaac, who was now on his feet and standing next to Jackson, spoke next. ”Stiles-“

"I'll explain," Stiles cut him off sharply. "But they stay with me."

"This is my loft," Derek said slowly, claws now released as he moved towards Kaleb. "I'm pretty sure I can kick you out." Derek made a move for the vampire, reaching to slash out his throat when Stiles' hand clamped onto his wrist, squealing hard enough to that you could keep the bones scraping together. His claws retracted, turning his head, breathing heavily and gritting his teeth to bypass the pain.

"I said, they stay with me," Stiles growled, eyes locked on Derek's as he tightened his grip enough to break the bones before he let go, letting Derek drop to the floor as his wrist was already healing.

* * *

 

It took a while, but eventually Stiles and his old pack were all seated in the main room. Stiles sitting in the arm chair, lent forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Lydia was in-between Scott and Jackson on the long sofa while Isaac sat on the other two seater, Malia sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him. Derek, being the frowning oaf he always was, was standing behind the sofa Isaac sat on, his arms, now fully healed, were folded across his chest. The vampires agreed to give some distance between Stiles’ old pack, so they were seated on the dining room chairs a few meters away.

Stiles had just finished explaining what had happened to him in the last year, the exact way he had told Scott a few hours before. The pack sat in silence, taking in the new information with no interruptions.

“So,” Isaac started off, breaking the blanket if silence. “You got turned, went on this small goose chase and then ended up with them?” Isaac pointed towards the vampires.

“We have names,” The ginger vampire glared, catching everyones attention as they turned to them.

“Perhaps we should introduce ourselves,” Kaleb began, straightening himself in his chair. “I am Kaleb, as you can kind of already tell, I’m basically the alpha of this pack. This,” Kaleb motioned to the ginger beside him. “Is Amara. And this,” he motioned to the small bleach blonde girl. “Is Clove.”

“And I’m Nathan,” the blonde haired boy said before Kaleb could, a sly smirk upon his pale lips once again.

“Great,” Derek sneered. “Well I’m-“

“We already know who you are,” Kaleb replied swiftly. "Stiles has already given us the 411 on you lot, and might I say, you seem like a hell of a pack."

"Yeah," Amara said, standing up and walking towards the sofa that seated Lydia, Scott and Jackson. "We have the betas, Jackson and Isaac," pointing at the two boys. "We have the were coyote, Malia," she nodded at the Malia, sharing a small smile. "We have the ex-alpha, Derek Hale," she paused, staring Derek in the eye before moving to face Lydia. "We have the banshee and finally, we have Scott McCall, the true alpha." She sent a sly smile in Scotts direction, sending a shiver down the alpha's spine before she made her way back to the group of vampires.

The McCall pack sat in silence, sharing worried glances as all the vampires stood up.

"We're going to get some food," Kaleb announced. "Stiles, you staying?"

Stiles took a moment to look at every member of the pack, asking wordlessly if he can stay for a while. "Yeah, I'll get some food tonight,"

"We have food in the freezer if you want that," Malia suggested.

"Not _that_ kind of food," Stiles replied, his lips twitching into a smirk. The pack all knew what he meant, and they didn't exactly want to think about it.

The rest of the vampires left without saying another word, leaving the loft in another round of silence.

It was a few minutes of awkward atmosphere before Jackson spoke. "So your one of them now,"

"Congratulations jackass," Stiles replied, voice dripping with annoyance.

"And you drink blood," Isaac said cautiously, coming out as more of a statement than a question.

"No, we drink horse piss," Stiles rolled his eyes. Isaac definitely didn't like this new Stiles. He was evidently more aggressive, lacked emotion and his usual happy touch. Isaac missed the old Stiles who would comfort him, hold him and stroke his hair when he was sad, making him laugh with little jokes. 

"Do you really have to be so sarcastic?" Derek hissed, still standing with his arms folded and his usual gruff expression.

"Sarcasm is my body's natural defence against stupid," Stiles bit back, tilting his head maliciously to the side slightly.

Derek responded with a growl, itching closer slightly in a warning. He hated this new Stiles, it reminded him horribly of the nogitsune. The sly comments, emotionless expressions and soulless smirks. Stiles wasn't meant to be like this, he was meant to be fidgety, loud, talkative with his usual bubbly comments.

No other conversations happened after that. The pack had slowly started to leave to their homes after Scott had made Stiles promise that he'd come back to the loft tomorrow to talk again. Stilss seemed reluctant to promise, and even after he had, Derek was still convinced they'd wake up to find him gone again. 

Eventually, it was just Lydia and Derek left with Stiles, who was still seated comfortably in the arm chair. 

"I'm going to get some groceries," Derek announced, moving from his position behind he couch as he made his way to the door, grabbing his keys along the way. "Stiles," he said, stopping and turning around. Stiles had shifted, his faced turned towards the voice. "You can stay here tonight if you want."

He didn't wait for Stiles response before he walked out, sliding the door shut behind him with a grimacing scrap of the metal dragging along the concrete floor. 

Lydia was now alone with Stiles. Stiles who was looking to be lost in his own thoughts, curled up in the chair as if he was alone. 

Lydia didn't have to be a werewolf to feel the tention in the air, so thick it was almost suffocating. Something about Stiles presence literally made the room cold, or perhaps that was his lack of physical warmth radiating from his body. 

"Are you going to say anything, or are you just going to stare at me?" Stiles asked, slicing the silence like soft butter. His voice was low, but not bitter as he finally looked the banshee in the eye, guilt storming his chest as he found a pained look. 

"Why," she started, voice so quiet that Stiles wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have enhanced hearing. 

"Why what?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows when Lydia didn't continue. 

"Why didn't you come back?" 

The question hung heavy in the air. Stiles felt as if he was going to choke on his words if he tried to speak. His brain searched manically for a answer to her question but was greeted with nothing. The truth was, he didn't have a good enough reason why he didn't come back, it was simply due to shame and guilt eating away at him. 

"I..." Stiles started but trailed off, he hadn't expected her to ask him as now he was stuck, unsure of whether she will understand his reasons. "It was killing me. The guilt. You have no idea what it felt like to know one of your friends blood was on your hands like permanent marker," Stiles paused, sucking in a breath as he tried to read Lydia's unchanged expression. With no luck, he continued. "When I bit, things changed. Beacon Hills was no longer a home, not when I was only able to live by drinking the blood of the people I grew up knowing."

"You don't seem too worried now," Lydia replied, her voice borderline bitter. "Considering your 'pack' is out there right now killing people."

"You don't know that," Stiles bite back. "Your just assuming that."

"Then tell me I'm wrong," Lydia hissed. Satisfied when Stiles didn't answer. 

"What do you want me to say?" Stiles asked, his voice quiet and Lydia hadn't seen him look so vaunrable since he'd been back.

"Nothing," Lydia murmured after a moment. "Just promise something."

"What?"

"Promise that you won't leave again,"

Stiles didn't reply.


	6. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a uncomfortable phone call with Stiles, Scott and Kaleb have a talk and the vampires announce their arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken so long to update again, but I feel like this story is loosing its spark, do you? I'm going to add some action or something in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, do I add too much dialogue? I feel thats all I write and I don't know if you guys like it?

Derek had just got into his loft door when his phone rang, causing him to almost drop the many brown bags of groceries in his arms. His wolf senses noticed no one was home as he reached for the phone in his back pocket, grunting when he saw the name 'Stiles' written across the screen.

He answered with his usual grunt, knowing he won't enjoy this upcoming conversation. 

”Hey Der," Stiles replied, his voice sounded as if he was concentrating on something else.

”What do you want, Stiles?" Derek asked, moving over to the kitchen island to put down the groceries.

”You know how you offered for me to stay at yours tonight?” Derek could hear Stiles walking about, grunting every so often as if he was carrying something heavy.

“Yeah, I remember,” Derek said as he opened a cupboard, stacking tins of beans at the back. He stopped mid stride walking back to the bags when he heard a whimper coming from the phone, followed by a series of sobs.”Stiles?” Derek asked cautiously. “Whats that?”

“My dinner is being a little bitch,” Stiles replied and Derek felt a growl itch up his throat. “Hey, Nathan, hurry up!” Stiles shouted, his voice muffled as if he poorly attempted to cover the mic.

“Stiles?” Derek huffed, becoming impatient.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Anyway, so is it okay if the other guys stay tonight? We haven't got anywhere to bunk at the moment considering your insisting that we stay-“

“I’m insisting that you stay, and thats simply to benefit Scott and Lydia, who might I add, have been through hell in the past year because you so could you please try being a little bit more friendly to them?”

“Okay, Sourwolf, I gotta go. Me and Nathan will probably be home quite late but Kaleb and the girls will be there soon,” Stiles said quickly, adding a quick goodbye before hanging up.

Derek brought the phone down from his ear, he scoffed and muttered, “Unbelievable,” before continuing to put away his groceries. 

* * *

 

It was about 2 am when Stiles and Nathan came home, bottles held in their hands as they barked laughter. Derek had ventured to his room as soon as Kaleb and the girls had come home, wanting to avoid all and any interaction with any of them. Derek didn't a distinct reason for his dislike towards the vampires part from their life off killing, and how they are so causal about it as if it was simply a walk in the park. It was something about the way they moved, so sharply yet as light as air. Their pale skin was so bright it was physically painful to look for too long, especially as they wear such dark clothing.

It wasn't until 11 am that Derek heard his loft door sliding open, the scent of Scott wondering in.

Scott was surprisingly nervous for another meet with Stiles. He knows he shouldn't be, but they didn't exactly have the best start. He hadn't seen Stiles in over a year and the first thing he did was push him off a cliff.

Still, Scott forgot about his worry for a mere moment as a whiff of cooking bacon so seized his nasal passage. He had to control himself not to drool.

The moment was gone, snatched away when Scott saw Kaleb and Stiles in the kitchen. The worry came back in floods and Scott felt concerned that they would most likely be able to smell it.

Kaleb was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, his legs neatly crossed under the counter top as his pale hand clasped a shallow glass of crimson liquid. The colour stood out like a sour thumb, sending chills down the werewolf's spine. He shook it off and looked to Stiles, who was standing with his back to Scott and Kaleb, cooking away at the counter top cooker.

Scott began to sheepishly make his way over, not wanting to sneak up on them. _As if he could sneak up on a pair of vampires._

A shiver ran up Scott's spine when Kaleb looked at him, a cold glare suddenly softened. "Hello, Scott," his voice was formal and sharp, slicing through the tension in the room. Stiles turned around for a brief glance before looking back at the cooker.

“Hey, buddy," Stiles chirped, picking up the large pan of greasy bacon as he turned back to face the two alphas. “Want some?”

Scott nodded slowly, eyes flickering from Kaleb to Stiles as the alpha drank the crimson liquid. This is stupid, he thought. This is Stiles, he shouldn't be nervous around Stiles. They’ve been friends since they were small and Scott has never imagined anyone to be his best friend apart from Stiles.

After taking a seat next to Kaleb, who had jerked his chin in the direction of the chair as an invitation, Stiles passed Scott a plate stacked with steaming bacon and toast, he couldn’t see it but he could smell it somewhere.

Scott dived in, downing his food in large bites while Kaleb and Stiles ate at a more slower pace, which was strange for Stiles. Although, he was more nibbling on the food, as if he wasn’t actually hungry.

“So, Scott,” Kaleb began, wiping the corners of his lips with a napkin delicately. “Tell me something about yourself.”

Scott was taken by surprise, swallowing his food as fast as he could. “Well, um, what do you want to know?”

“Stiles has told me your a true alpha, correct?”

Stiles sheepishly ducks his head when Kaleb mentioned his name, not making eye contact with either of them which Scott found unnerving. Still, Scott nodded. “Yeah, not a very good one though,”

“I’m sure thats not true,” Kaleb replied, taking a sip of his drink. “You’re the first true alpha I’ve known to retrieve their power this young, it’s exceptional.”

“More bad luck,” Scott muttered. “All it seems to do is get people hurt.”

A flash of memories waved back into Scott’s mind. Ones of blood, pain and hurt of his friends and people around him.

“You shouldn’t take power like that for granted. Many people have to work for the power and strength that has come naturally to you,” Kaleb’s voice wasn’t harsh, but it was far soft now.

“I don’t!” Scott replied quickly, the words rolling off his tongue before he could stop them. “I just wish I could use this power to help people, instead of get them killed.”

“You haven't gotten anyone killed, Scott,” Stiles spoke quietly, but his words sliced through the air like a sword. His eyes were cold but soft at the same time, darkness whirling around in the whiskey abyss. He had the same guilty look that he did the day he ran out off Allison’s funeral, the broken, vulnerable look that physically hurt to Scott to see.

“I could have saved them. I should have saved them,” Scott insisted.

“And who are they exactly?” Stiles shot bitterly, his eyes drilled onto Scott. “Who are those people that you've apparently gotten killed? Because I’m pretty sure you’re the only one here who hasn't actually killed someone. You don't know what its like to feel the skin go cold underneath your finger tips, to watch the life drain from their eyes, to have your hands painted with their fucking blood.” Stiles words were venomous, slightly hostile as a scowl replaced his soft expression.

“I guess not,” Scott replied after a minutes silence. He was unnerved by Stiles sudden outburst, but part of him couldn’t blame him. Stiles was right. Scott had never physically killed someone with his own hands, but he had gotten people killed. Even if he didn’t do it himself.

“Oh man, I missed bacon!”

Everyone turned to find Isaac standing in the door way, Jackson stood behind him, and disgusted expression on his smug face.

“Have mine,” Stiles said flatly, pushing his barely touched plate forward while rising from his chair. He grabbed his black jacket off the other chair, shrugging it on casually. “Coming, Kaleb? Gonna go find Nathan and get some proper food.”

“Of course,” Kaleb replied, swiftly rising from his chair. “Nice to finally speak with you, Scott. And stop doubting yourself as a good alpha, its a lot to take on at such a young age. Just remember, even the strongest can be weak, even the happiest can be sad, and even the wisest, can make mistakes.”

Scott nodded warily, taking in the alphas words with silence before they shot out the door, literally, nothing but a blur.

"What was that all about?" Jackson asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Scott muttered, shaking his head. "Did you call the girls?"

Scott had asked for everyone to arrived at Derek's at lunch for a pack meeting, but he wasn't expecting Stiles and Kaleb to be there.

"Yeah," Jackson replied as the loft door creaked open, Lydia and Malia flurrying through. At the same time, Derek came wondering down the steel stairs, broody arms folded across his chest.

"Why is there an emergency pack meeting?" Malia asked quickly, brushing a strand of her short hair out of her eyes.

"Its not an emergency," Scott glared at Jackson, who shrugged aimlessly and placed himself on the couch. "I just thought we should have a moment, by ourselves to talk about..."

"You want to talk about Stiles," Derek deadpanned, looking displeased.

Scott nodded hesitantly, unsure of what the packs opinions will be on Stiles at the moment. Sure, they were all happy he was back, apart from Jackson and probably Derek. But now, Scott was convinced that they all had fairly negative opinions of Stiles.

"What about Stiles?" Isaac and Malia asked in sync, causing Jackson to chuckled smugly.

"Well he's back, what do you want us to do? We don't know if he's just going to get up and disappear again," Jackson said from the couch.

"He's not going to disappear," Scott spat. "We're not going to let him leave again."

Lydia remembered back to the last time she talked to Stiles a few days before. How he didn't promise that he'd stay, even when he asked him to. His hesitance was unnerving, causing part of Lydia's hope to falter and crash.

"Scott, I hate to burst your little bubble but this isn't the same Stiles that we can just push around. I'm pretty sure if you try and make him stay then he'll just rip out your throat," Jackson deadpanned, shrinking slightly when Lydia shot him a death glare.

"What about his little blood sucking crew? Shouldn't we be more worried about them than Stiles?" Malia chimed in.

"It seems Stiles is actually more worrying than his friends," Isaac muttered, fiddling with his hands.

"How about we just tell them all to leave town and then we can go back to our normal boring lives?" Jackson looked around, waiting for someone to agree with him when Lydia finally spoke up.

"What about his dad?" 

"What _about_ his dad?" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Well are we going to tell him Stiles is alive? Or that he's a vampire? Or are we just going to keep it secret that he's back?"

"At the moment, keep Stiles homecoming on the down low, as well as his new friends," Scott replied.

"Thats gonna be pretty hard when they're out there killing people," Jackson muttered miserably.

"Have they even found any bodies?" Malia interjected.

"No," Lydia sighed.

"Which means they're either eating them or creating a nice little stack of rotting bodies," Isaac grimaced, shrinking his nose in disgust.

"Okay, everyone slow down," Scott demanded, silence following. "At the moment, all we can do is find out more about Stiles and his new pack. If they are staying, then maybe we need to lay down some rules about their eating habits-"

Jackson scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't think that conversation is going to go down well,"

"If you don't stop making stupid comments then I'm gonna make sure you're their next meal," Derek spat.

"Stop!" Lydia cried. "Why are you getting mad at each other when this is supposed to be about Stiles?"

"What about me?" 

The pack spun around to find Stiles walking in, his friends behind him. The smell of fresh blood was coming off all of them in large waves, burning the werewolfs noses as Isaac actually gagged silently.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Kaleb spoke, his words yet again sharp but tender.

"No, we were just wondering what your plans were," Malia replied, voice slightly bitter.

"Plans?" Kaleb tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, as if, are you staying or leaving?" Isaac deadpanned.

Scott noticed how the room suddenly felt cold and suffocating. A sharp line was painted with the vampires on one side and the others on the other. Tension was building rapidly, smells of anger and disgust coming from everyone.

"We haven't thought that far ahead," Kaleb smiled. "In the mean time we were planning to stay here for a while until we can get ourselves some official arrangements."

"Don't just assume you can stay here," Derek growled, stepping forward so he was in line with Scott and Isaac.

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Clove replied. It was unnerving how all their voices were calm yet menacing, something Scott's pack didn't submerse.

"You can stay here," Scott said quickly, ignoring the side glare he received from Derek. "We're not asking you to leave, any of you. We just wanted to know if you had any plans already."

"Thank you, Scott," Kaleb said sincerely. "We appreciate it. Now, if you don't mind, would one of you mind showing us our sleeping arrangements?"

"Who says I have enough room?" Derek asked, arms cross his chest again.

"Derek," Scott warned, glaring at Derek.

"Drop the attitude wolf," Amara hissed.

"Hey," Jackson stood up abruptly, striding over. "Watch your mouth, red."

"Make me," Amara smirked when Jackson's eyes glowed a vibrant gold, fangs resting on his lower lips as he suppressed a growl.

"Jackson, stop!" Scott said, wide eyed as he tried to step forward, only to be pushed out of the way as Jackson launched forward. It all happened so fast after that, Scott almost missed it.

Nathan stepped forward, using just one arm to bat Jackson away, causing his to fly across the room and crash into the opposite wall with an unhealthy crack. Lydia cried out at the same time that Derek and Isaac transformed, both advancing when Stiles appeared beside Nathan, eyes black and fangs out. Isaac went for Nathan, stupid decision in Scotts opinion as Nathan was probably double Isaacs height. It was over quickly for him, Isaac was picked up by the throat and thrown across the room just like Jackson. At the same time, Derek went for Stiles, who easily dodged the werewolf's useless punches before catching one of his arms, bending it behind his back. Derek's cry rang out when the sickening crack erupted from his arm, once again broken before Stiles used his leg to kick Derek in the back, sending him sprawling to the floor.

In that time, Scott had positioned himself in front go Lydia with Malia by his side, both transformed. Neither had decided to engage, after watching the three betas fail miserably even put Malia off. Stiles and Nathan stood side by side, still in vampire form and barely panting from their fight that somehow came so easily to an end for them.

"Well," Kaleb sighed. "That was unnecessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, I just needed to get the introduction over and done with. I put as much as action in as I could, as I absolutely love writing BAMF Stiles.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, this was unedited


	7. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia remembers back to Stiles after the Nogitsune before a conversation with Amara. Scott comes with bad news and Peter makes a reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, thankyou so much for all the lovely comments, it means so much!

The loft door creaked open as the familiar red headed banshee strutted through, her curled locks bouncing in her small shoulders. As far as she was aware, she entire of the pack were still in school. Lydia however, was currently only taking a couple of classes a day, as her grades were so high it was unnecessary to spend more time in class.

From what Derek had told her over the phone a few minutes prior, the loft should be empty. With the pack and school, Derek running errands, the only people who could be there were the vampires, although Derek had said he heard them leave a early that morning.

Lydia couldn't deny that every time she heard the vampires absence, she thought they had left. The dreading thought that Stiles would leave, and not return. The year without him was painful, physically and emotionally. The never ending wonder of where he was, why he left or if he was even alive.

Part of Lydia thought it was selfish, his disappearing act with no trace or goodbye. Even though Stiles visibly suffered the most from the recent events, his method of grieving only seemed to backfire on others. The many months he had spent locked in his room, refusing to eat and sleep, slowly wasting away into nothing but a soulless human. It was sickening, to watch a friend, a close friend suffer like that, especially when they were all trying to deal with the tragedy themselves. Everyone had tried to get through to him, even the smallest things were progress, like eating half a slice of toast and getting out of bed long enough to watch a episode of spongebob - yes, the 18 year old boy still watched sponge bob.

Lydia had been the only one to get through to him, after many tries from his father, Scott and even Derek had tried, but the stubborn boy wouldn't come around. On what Lydia had said would be the final try, somehow, she had got Stiles to come around.

_"Please, Stiles," Lydia said softly, stroking the brown locks off the clammy forehead. Stiles' eyes were shut, his head resting on the pillow as he drowned himself in blankets. Even under the mass of clothes and covers, Stiles still looked like a skeleton. It was scary, how fast he had lost weight. The drastic change in his diet was in no form healthy. His appearance was ghostly, eyes sunken and haunting, contrasting against the vibrant bruising from sleep deprivation. His skin was cold to touch and pale, almost a greyish colour on his hollow cheekbones_

_"Stiles?" Lydia tried again, her voice so gentle she was worried he couldn't actually hear her. Until he finally opened his eyes._

_The look, oh god that look, was heart stuttering. The once buzzing, fidgeting, funny and brave boy she'd come to know, was replaced with something Lydia could only identify as vulnerable._

_"Hey, you with me?" She continued to stroke his hair, surprised at the lack of grease it contained considering how long it had been since the boy had showered. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when Stiles have her a jerky nod, licking his cracked lips as he swallowed dryly._

_It took a reasonable amount of effort to get Stiles out of bed and downstairs and Lydia was going to make him take a shower, but judging by his incapacity to stand on his own shaky legs without assistance made her think it could wait another day._

_"C'mon, Stiles, you need to eat something," Lydia murmured, gently trying to make the boy take hold of the plate of toast. "Stiles, I know you're hungry. Don't try and hide it, and I don't have to be a werewolf to hear the starved noises your stomach is making."_

_Stiles looked up at her with pained eyes, flickering between her and the slice of steaming, golden buttered toast below his nose. Lydia had been informed by Scott of Stiles' recent encounters with food, which have always seemed to resolve in it coming back up._

_"Stiles, please,"_

_And by a miracle, Stiles, with his shaking, thin fingers, took the the slice of toast and hesitantly brought it up to his dry lips. He held it there for a second, staring at it like it was going to come alive and attack him. Lydia didn't want to push, and thankfully, she didn't have to._

_Slowly, painfully slowly, Stiles took a small bite out of the slice. In the same slow function, the food deprived boy chewed on the toast, and Lydia could see, although very small, that Stiles had noticed how hungry he really was._

_It took about 10 minutes, but once Stiles was certain it wasn't going to come back up, he had finished the slice of toast.  
Satisfied, Lydia gave him a warm smile and she felt her heart skip with he returned it. For the first time in a long time, Lydia saw him smile, and it was a genuine smile_.

Lydia still remembered that day like it was only yesterday. The transformation Stiles showed was a clear as day, and from then, he did start to improve.

Lydia can't confirm that she has feelings for the boy, but they were moving drastically beyond the friend zone. The past few years, the tragedies and deaths had thrown the two together with no option but to grow closer to each other.

"Why aren't you in school?"

Lydia span around, body tensing quickly as the voice broke her out of her thoughts like a shattering glass. She couldn't help, once she had composed herself from making sure she wasn't going to have a heart attack, but scowl as the bright orange haired vampire before her.

"Don't scowl at me, I mean no harm," Amara walked unfolded her arms, strutting forward with a flick of her hips as her heels clicked on the concrete floor.

"I don't think we've got to stage were I can believe you when you announce something like that," Lydia replied, not taking her eyes of the vampire girl as she settled on the couch.

"You're cautious, I can't blame you really," Amara shrugged. "But you honestly have nothing to fear, do you really think I'd betray my pack member by harming you? Stiles has already threatened us, more than once, that if we harm any of your pack, _especially_ you, then he will personally, and I quote, 'tear our fucking chests open, wait for us to drain before ripping our limbs of and deposing of them in different locations.'"

"Well that's sounds delightful," Lydia replied, gulping and now slightly nervous. She had no idea Stiles could sound so violent, or even think of something so...psychopathic.

"Yeah, your little Stiles has got quite a temper on him. Very intimidating for someone of his age, even got Nathan shaking in his boots once," Amara replied, chuckling slightly at the memory.

"Well you don't know the Stiles I used to know," Lydia murmured as she sat down opposite the vampire.

"No I didn't," Amara replied softly.

"He wasn't anything like that," Lydia down casted her eyes, looking at her hands that were clasped in her lap. What... what happened to him? Why is he like this now?"

"He turned off his humanity," Amara shrugged. "It's what happens to a few vampires after they get turned, usually the ones who have had...eventful pasts."

"Why though?"

"Look, we have to kill to survive, okay? It has to be fresh from the body otherwise it's like drinking animal blood, poisonous. Some people struggle with the killing, so they turn their humanity off. It takes away any remorse or guilt. But it comes with a price, it doesn't just turn or guilt, it turns off basically every emotion. The first couple of days were horrible for Stiles. He couldn't get his head around killing people, he kept saying it made him feel like the Nogitsune was possessing him again."

"You know about the Nogitsune?"

"Yeah, yeah he...he told us what happened," Amara fiddled with her hands before looking Lydia in the eye. "At first, we didn't believe him as no one had ever survived a Nogitsune possession, and at the time he was so weak he could barely stand on his own two legs. We only believed him cause of his eyes. You could see...when he talked about it, the darkness was still there,"

"Look, I now the Stiles you see now, he isn't the same. But I can promise you, he is still the self sacrificing, loyal, sarcastic son of bitch you used to know. Just now, he can defend himself and lacks his annoying bubbly personality-"

"We loved his bubbly personality. It wasn't annoying-"

"C'mon, you know you don't miss it," Amara chuckled.

"You don't know _anything_ about me," Lydia replied venomously, unsure of where that spite had come from.

"I know what Stiles has told us, and trust me, he's said a lot,"

Amara raised her eyebrows, smirking at the sound of Lydia's heartbeat stuttering from what she had revealed.

"Your killing people," Lydia replied bluntly, trying to change the subject as she knew Amara had heard.

"Oh who _cares_ if we kill a couple of homeless people or useless teenagers. No one will miss them,"

"Amara, have some sensitivity,"

Lydia let out a gasp, getting sick of vampires suddenly turning up without warning. She looked over her shoulder watching as Kaleb walked over.

"Sorry, Kaleb, not my fault the banshee is defensive," Amara sneered.

"Amara, I thought Stiles had warned us not to patronise his friends," Kaleb sighed, taking a seat next to Amara as he turned to look a Lydia with such a unreadable expression that had Lydia shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "Look, I know you're finding it hard to adjust to the new change in your friend. But you need to underhand that Stiles is one of the strongest vampires I've seen of his age, and that's some thing to be proud of. So instead of discouraging his knew approach, why don't you show a little bit of respect towards the vampire."

"You turned him into a killing machine," Lydia hissed.

Anaya growled, baring her fangs. "Listen here red-"

"Actually, shes strawberry blonde," Stiles chimed in as he walked down the loft steps. Lydia sighed in relief, feeling undoubtably safer now that she wasn't alone. The three watched him as he walked causally to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer. He used his teeth to uncap the lid, spitting it out into the bin before walking over.

"Where have you been?" Kaleb asked.

Stiles took a large swig of beer before dropping down on one of the chairs. "Getting some lunch with Nathan,"

Lydia felt the safeness rush out of her like a flood, wanting to scream Stiles for sounding so casual about _killing_ people. She didn't know how he could be so careless, so insensitive about something that would have torn the old Stiles apart.

"Where's Nathan and Clove?" Amara asked, putting her feet up on the coffee table as she slouched back into the couch.

Stiles shrugged, drinking another swig of beer before the loft door slid open, revealing and very pissed off Derek and Scott.

"You better get your blood-drinking asses out of this town right now or-"

"You'll rip our throats out with your teeth," Stiles smirked, his voice a menacing playful tone as he waved his bottle of beer around with one hand. "What's up sourwolf, what have we done now?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Stiles. You know exactly what you've done," Derek hissed, his hands balled in fists.

"Slow down, wolf," Kaleb stood, putting one hand out in a small surrender as he rose from his place on the couch. "I'm sure Amara and Stiles are just as confused as I am as to what we have done-"

"You better shut your mouth," Derek growled, eyes staring daggers at the vampire alpha. "Your pack have brought enough danger back into this town and I'm sick of them-"

He was cut off by Scott, stepping forward. "Kaleb, we need you to get your pack back here right now," Scott said, a hell of a lot calmer than Derek. "Someone's coming and we need a pack meeting to work things out."

"See," Kaleb sighed, motioning a hand towards Scott. "That's how you speak to someone. Did your mother not teach you any manners before she got burned alive?"

Derek flashed his eyes blue, claws coming through his finger tips as he growled lowly. "Don't you dare speak of my mother,"

Kaleb hummed before turning around and pulling out his phone, wandering off into the kitchen.

"Scott," Lydia said softly, standing from the couch. "Who's coming?"

"We don't know much. But when the pack gets here we'll explain," Scott replied.

 

 

 

 

 

It was only a few minutes before every member of both packs were gathered in the loft. Derek, too much of his dislike, had agreed to letting the vampires stay so they can help fight the new enemy.

Scott stood before everyone, looking scared like a child with stage fright being forced to perform something in front of thousands of people. "Okay-"

He was rudely cut off by the loft door opening, yet again, when Peter waltzed in.

"Oh perfect," Jackson muttered under his breath.

"Well that's no way to greet someone, is it?" Peter replied, coming to stand in line with Scott. "Would I be wrong to say that you have organised a pack meeting without me?"

"Yes," Derek and Scott replied in unison.

"A pack meeting that you're currently interrupting," Stiles spoke up from behind everyone.

"Stiles, how wonderful that your finally home and in one peace," Peter beamed, smiling slightly. "Wait... Hold on a moment, what's missing?"

Silence stretched, the werewolves shifting uncomfortably as Peters eyes closed, listening deeply to something that no longer exists. "Ah," he breathed. "I knew you wouldn't come home the same." He opened his eyes, gaze still lingering on Stiles. "Well congrats, I knew you'd make a fine supernatural being."

"I see you're still creepy as always, nothing changed there," Stiles replied.

Peter smiled in response. "And who is this?" Peter asked, turning towards the group of pale people.   
"I think we should be asking you that," Amara said swiftly, her lips pouted in a disgusted manor.

"I would have mistaken you for Lydia with that feistiness if it wasn't for the lack of heartbeat," Peter replied, narrowing his eyes at the former vampire. "And you are?"

"Amara," the ginger replied. "This is Clove and Nathan."

"Delightful, I'm P-"

"We already know who you are," Amara said bitterly. "And if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure your meant to be dead."

"You'd be surprised to know I get that a lot," Peter smiled.

"I'm not surprised," Amara said bluntly, her face plain and bored.   
"Peter," Kaleb stood, motioning for Amara to retrieved as he stepped forward. "I don't believe you'd remember me, we met when you were at such a young age,"

"I remember," Peter replied. "Your Kaleb Michelson, the vampire who visited my mother."

Kaleb nodded proudly.

"Well, if you're not done with the little sappy reunion, could we get on with this stupid pack meeting so I can go?" Jackson said bluntly.

Kaleb and Peter seated themselves, turning to Scott who looked undoubtably lost throughout the entire conversation.

  
"We don't know much, barely anything other than what's coming, is coming fast," Scott said, his shaking voice was concerning to the packs before him.

"Wow, great," Jackson rolled his eyes. "Got anything else, McCall? Something useful?"

"Shove a sock in it, Whittemore," Stiles spat, raising an eyebrow as the glare Jackson sent to him.

"Do you actually know what is coming?" Malia asked, clearly bored and confused at the same time.

"We don't know for sure but-"

"It's the Beast of Gévaudan," Derek blurted out. And after a moment of silence, the werewolves broke into chaos.

"But guys-" Scott called over them. "Guys!"

"Shut up!" Derek roared, silencing them as a few shrunk back into their chairs.

"Guys," Scott started, now with everyone's attention. "We've defeated alpha packs, Darachs...Nogitsunes," Scott stopped as Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "This isn't much different-"

"Oh don't sugar coat it, Scott," Peter spoke up. "This thing that is coming, is going to kick all of our asses. Okay, it has defeated packs triple our sizes and it is one person."

"It's hardly a person," Jackson muttered.

"Yeah, what you've described sounds more like a gone wrong Frankenstein," Clove chimed in.

"It probably was a gone wrong Frankenstein," Nathan said swiftly, exchanging long glances wth each member of his pack.

"Kaleb," Peter started, his voice surprising gentle as he called for the vampire alphas attention. "I know my nephew here would rather have his own arm chopped off with wolfsbane blades than ask for your help. But I, however, am more of a approachable person and am not ashamed to ask for help."

"Peter, don't get ahead of yourself, there is no conformation that the Beast is coming," Kaleb replied. "But if it does, you can count on me and my pack to stand by you."

"Just for a heads up, any idea of when this Frankenstein might decide to make an appearance?" Stiles asked in his usual sarcastic tone. "Okay, that's fine." Stiles spoke again when no one answered him. 

It was only a few minutes before every member of both packs were gathered in the loft. Derek, too much of his dislike, had agreed to letting the vampires stay so they can help fight the new enemy.

Scott stood before everyone, looking scared like a child with stage fright being forced to perform something in front of thousands of people. "Okay-"

He was rudely cut off by the loft door opening, yet again, when Peter waltzed in.

"Oh perfect," Jackson muttered under his breath.

"Well that's no way to greet someone, is it?" Peter replied, coming to stand in line with Scott. "Would I be wrong to say that you have organised a pack meeting without me?"

"Yes," Derek and Scott replied in unison.

"A pack meeting that you're currently interrupting," Stiles spoke up from behind everyone.

"Stiles, how wonderful that your finally home and in one peace," Peter beamed, smiling slightly. "Wait... Hold on a moment, what's missing?"

Silence stretched, the werewolves shifting uncomfortably as Peters eyes closed, listening deeply to something that no longer exists. "Ah," he breathed. "I knew you wouldn't come home the same." He opened his eyes, gaze still lingering on Stiles. "Well congrats, I knew you'd make a fine supernatural being."

"I see you're still creepy as always, nothing changed there," Stiles replied.

Peter smiled in response. "And who is this?" Peter asked, turning towards the group of pale people.   
"I think we should be asking you that," Amara said swiftly, her lips pouted in a disgusted manor.

"I would have mistaken you for Lydia with that feistiness if it wasn't for the lack of heartbeat," Peter replied, narrowing his eyes at the former vampire. "And you are?"

"Amara," the ginger replied. "This is Clove and Nathan."

"Delightful, I'm P-"

"We already know who you are," Amara said bitterly. "And if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure your meant to be dead."

"You'd be surprised to know I get that a lot," Peter smiled.

"I'm not surprised," Amara said bluntly, her face plain and bored.   
"Peter," Kaleb stood, motioning for Amara to retrieved as he stepped forward. "I don't believe you'd remember me, we met when you were at such a young age,"

"I remember," Peter replied. "Your Kaleb Michelson, the vampire who visited my mother."

Kaleb nodded proudly.

"Well, if you're not done with the little sappy reunion, could we get on with this stupid pack meeting so I can go?" Jackson said bluntly.

Kaleb and Peter seated themselves, turning to Scott who looked undoubtably lost throughout the entire conversation.

  
"We don't know much, barely anything other than what's coming, is coming fast," Scott said, his shaking voice was concerning to the packs before him.

"Wow, great," Jackson rolled his eyes. "Got anything else, McCall? Something useful?"

"Shove a sock in it, Whittemore," Stiles spat, raising an eyebrow as the glare Jackson sent to him.

"Do you actually know what is coming?" Malia asked, clearly bored and confused at the same time.

"We don't know for sure but-"

"It's the Beast of Gévaudan," Derek blurted out. And after a moment of silence, the werewolves broke into chaos.

"But guys-" Scott called over them. "Guys!"

"Shut up!" Derek roared, silencing them as a few shrunk back into their chairs.

"Guys," Scott started, now with everyone's attention. "We've defeated alpha packs, Darachs...Nogitsunes," Scott stopped as Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "This isn't much different-"

"Oh don't sugar coat it, Scott," Peter spoke up. "This thing that is coming, is going to kick all of our asses. Okay, it has defeated packs triple our sizes and it is one person."

"It's hardly a person," Jackson muttered.

"Yeah, what you've described sounds more like a gone wrong Frankenstein," Clove chimed in.

"It probably was a gone wrong Frankenstein," Nathan said swiftly, exchanging long glances wth each member of his pack.

"Kaleb," Peter started, his voice surprising gentle as he called for the vampire alphas attention. "I know my nephew here would rather have his own arm chopped off with wolfsbane blades than ask for your help. But I, however, am more of a approachable person and am not ashamed to ask for help."

"Peter, don't get ahead of yourself, there is no conformation that the Beast is coming," Kaleb replied. "But if it does, you can count on me and my pack to stand by you."

"Just for a heads up, any idea of when this Frankenstein might decide to make an appearance?" Stiles asked in his usual sarcastic tone. "Okay, that's fine." Stiles spoke again when no one answered him. 

"So what are we going to do in the mean time? Like... Before this beast of guava comes?" Isaac asked openly. 

'"Guava'?" Lydia asked, eyebrows furrowed together and Isaac shrugged in response. 

"Until it comes, just act normal. We can put in extra training as we'll probably need it," Derek announced. 

"Oh we will _defaintly_ need it," Peter chuckled, ignoring the death glare from Derek. 

"Yay, so we're going to spend the next few weeks in paranoia while training for some unknown Frankenstein to come and kick our asses," Stiles summed up, huffing in annoyance. "God, haven't I missed Beacon Hills."

Lydia tried not to think too much about how he was sounding like he wanted to leave again. Wanted to leave _her_ again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, i had the idea of the ultimate werewolf before I saw the 5b trailer but I just used the name as I had no other ideas. 
> 
> What you guys thinking so far? I'm trying to make it as Stydia as possible :)
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments!
> 
> And Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it!
> 
> \- unedited


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek calls a training session between the two packs and abilities are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this chapter took so long to write and update, I'm loosing the feel for this story and I'm seriously considering dropping it until I get the plot and everything sorted out :((

A days past before anything happens. Scott and his pack go to school, as usual while Derek and Peter travel locally, trying to find any other information to help. In the mean time, Stiles and the other vampires were kicked out of the loft, after Derek came home to Clove and Amara having a full on fight and breaking everything in sight. It didn't end well, and it turns out it started by Amara taking Cloves space on the couch.

It was just coming up to the end of school when Scott got the text.

 

**3:28pm [Derek]**

**Pack training after school. Tell Stiles.**

 

 

Scott felt the pit of his stomach knot, palms becoming moist and the phone becoming loose in his hold. Why did Derek want _him_ to invite Stiles? It wasn't like Stiles changed his number- wait, did Stiles even have a phone anymore? Scott knew he didn't leave it behind but after hearing what he went through, Scott would be surprised to find he still has it.

Scott didn't bother to reply as he made his way out of the school building, heading straight to his bike when he felt someone begin to walk beside him.

"So, Derek was serious about pack training," Isaac said with a tint of annoyance.

"Yep," Scott reached his bike, pulling the helmet out of his rucksack. "I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"Derek wants me to tell Stiles, and I don't know if he still has a phone let alone the same phone number," Scott shrugged. 

"Do you know where they're even camping out?"

"Their not camping," Scott said quickly. "Lydia said they found an apartment down town."

"Sounds reassuring," Isaac muttered, making a move to get on the bike behind Scott.

"W-what are you doing?" Scott sputtered, eyes wide in shock and confusion. 

"You're not going alone," Isaac said firmly.

Scott cocked a eyebrow. "Why not?"

"You may be a true alpha, but that doesn't mean you should go walking into an apartment of vampires," Isaac said seriously before his expression softened. "You shouldn't have to do it alone either."

Scott smiled but quickly realises something, pushing Isaac back off the bike. "Wait, no! I only have one helmet,"

"Seriously?" Isaac scoffed. "I'm a werewolf. If I fall off, which I won't, then I'll heal."

"I don't think it will be that easy-" Scott broke off, shaking his head. "Its illegal."

"Only if we get caught," Isaac smiled mischievously before getting back on the bike behind Scott.

"Pretty sure its illegal anyway," Scott murmured but didn't press it any further. Instead, he started the bike, feeling Isaac place his hands on his waist for stability.

 

 

 

Isaac was surprised initially. When Lydia said they were living in an apartment down town, he still expected to turn up and find a under ground cave or secret tunnels littered with drained bodies. Instead, they were currently standing outside a normal looking 2 story house, no sign of distress or dead bodies anywhere. 

Isaac jumped slightly when Scott stepped forward, balling his fist as he knocked gently on the door.

A few moments passed before Isaac spoke. "I don't think they heard yo-"

The door flew open, revealing Amara, standing in her usual black clothing with her hand on her hip, long orange hair braided into two long plaits falling past her shoulders. "We heard," she smirked.

Isaac and Scott exchanged wide eyed glances, looking back to find Amara looking more impatient than ever. "Derek is organising a pack training session,"

"Derek?" Amar questioned. "Brody, agressive, permanent frown?"

"Yep, thats the one," Scott nodded as Isaac snorted. "He wants you and the rest to come to his old house."

Amara raised an eyebrow, looking confused before someone shouted behind her.

"Amara, who was at the door?" Nathan came walking out of a room to the right, wiping a small dribble of blood on his lips that made Isaac gag.

Amara didn't answer him, she turned back to the werewolves at the door. "We'll get ready. Come in," she didn't wait for an response, spinning on her heel, she walked back into the room Nathan had walked out of, the boy hot on her heels.

Isaac took a sheepish step forward, attempting to walk in when a hand shot out, clasping his upper arm. He looked back, locking eyes with Scott, who looked nervous and curious. "Its okay,"

Isaac shook Scotts hand off, continuing to walk further into the hallway. The house looked ordinary. A large dim hallway, dark wood floorboards that lead of to separate rooms. A wide staircase was directly in line with the front door, curving at the top as it lead on to the landing.

Isaac felt bile rising in his throat, his stomach cramping when the smell hit him so hard he had to fight to stay standing. The copper stench of blood wafted in the air, thick and suffocating. Isaac heard Scott gag behind him.

"Sorry about the smell," 

They spun to see Kaleb walking down the stairs, not a single sound coming from his footsteps, his hands clasped behind his back. "They just finished their lunch, the smell can be a bit overpowering sometimes."

Neither of the werewolves had a chance to reply before the rest appeared, Clove coming down the stairs behind Kaleb. Nathan and Amara appeared in the doorway they had disappeared into and Stiles appeared out of the fair room down the corridor. It was concerning to see him in only a plain black t-shirt, black skinny jeans that so clearly defined his drastically thin legs. 

"Where we going?" Stiles asked, picking out a pair of worn black doc martens and a faded jacket from the under stairs cupboard.

"Derek called everyone for pack training," Scott answered, his voice thankfully firm, sounding like the Alpha Isaac knew.

"And he sent us our own chaperons," Stiles chuckled. "How cute."

Isaac could feel the tension in the air, Scott evidently feeling it too as he tensed into Isaac's side.

Once Stiles had shrugged on his jacket, his untied boots firmly on his feet, they made their way outside.

"I only brought my bike," Scott began as he realised they probably had no transport."How-"

"Its okay, true alpha," Kaleb said. "We can get there on our own."

"Its like a 20 minutes drive from here," Isaac scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "How are you going to walk that?"

"I never said we were going to walk," Kaleb smirked and suddenly, all four of them turned into blurs. Isaac had barely even registered anything had happened before him and Scott were suddenly alone.

"Super speed, of course," Isaac muttered bitterly. "Is there anything vampires _can't_ do?"

Scott chuckled before motioning for Isaac to follow him to his bike.

 

 

 

Lydia huffed in boredom as Jackson continued to drone on about Coach Finstock's mistake by making McCall captain. _God, he's still moaning at that_ , Lydia thought.

Lydia rose from her position on the fallen autumn leaves, reaching her feet as she made an attempt to walk across to the house, but suddenly, a blur flashed in from of her. She cried out, stumbling back and landing on the soft pile of leaves.

Suddenly, Stiles skidded to a stop, one hand on the floor to stable himself as he stopped in a crouch. Moments later, another blur slowed, it was Nathan, stopping in the same position a few feet in front of Stiles.

"Ha!" Stiles cackled. "Who's the slow ass now?"

Nathan growled before launching himself at Stiles, taking the younger vampire by surprise as they toppled together. Stiles moved quick, using both legs to shift himself and throw Nathan beneath him. 

"That wasn't very nice,"

"Boys," Kaleb, Clove and Amara were suddenly standing in the clearing. "How old are you?"

Both boys laughed, getting to their feet and brushing off the dirt and leaves that stuck to their clothes. Kaleb greeted the other boys when Stiles spotted Lydia on th ground, still from where she was knocked back.

Stiles quickly walked towards her, reaching out a hand and smiling, "Sorry," he chuckled. "Didn't mean to knock you over."

Lydia softened her glare and allowed him to pull her to her feet when the sound of Scott's bike echoed through the trees.

"Told you they'd get here before us," Isaac smirked at Scott as they joined Lydia and Stiles, walking over to the crowd in front of the ruined house.

Derek began to explain the need for all this, the need for this training and his plan for them to sudden merge into one pack. Everyone was there, including Peter, who was looking concerningly excited.

Derek had them split into pairs, going one at a time to try and see who could hold the opponent down for 5 seconds. Scott and Isaac went first, their brawl ending quickly as Scott was far more advanced and skilled than Isaac, although the beta put up a solid fight. Jackson scoffed at this, his bone-deep stubbornness landing him with a fight with Scott, who also kicked his ass, but with more effort than Isaac.

"Alright," Derek announced, catching the attention of the panting werewolves. "Take a break," He turned, facing the vampires that sat too comfortably on someone else territory. "You're up."

Nathan and Stiles exchanged a glance, their lips coursing into malicious grins as they jumped up eagerly, moving forward to the patch of dirt they fight on.

"Okay, Stiles," Nathan began, digging his feet firmly into the dirt, his body tense and ready to pounce as he faced Stiles. "You ready to get your ass whooped?"

Stiles, who was standing far more carelessly, as if he was standing outside a basic coffee shop, replied, "I should really be asking you that,"

Stiles shot Nathan another grin before the latter vampire pounced, moving at the speed of light at Stiles. The younger vampire moved far more quickly, evidently knowing that was going to be Nathan's plan of attack as he ducked, letting the vampire fly over his head and crash onto the ground. Nathan was up in a second, now fully transform, his raven black eyes locked on Stiles form, claws digging into the dirt.

Nathan ran at Stiles again, this time with enough force to knock the vampire to the ground, the dirt bouncing upwards at the pressure of the bodies colliding. Stiles was now shifted, moving faster than ever as he shifted his body, pushing around on Nathan's chest to make sure the vampire took most of the fall. The action didn't give him much time, but enough for Stiles to advance, landing a solid kick in Nathan's ribs with a violent crack. The vampire grunted, the break doing nothing for him as he swept Stiles' legs out from under him, the teen crashing to the floor, his head hitting the hard floor with a concerning crack while Nathan got to his feet. It was happening so fast that the people who were watching were finding it hard to keep up. Nathan went to slam down with his foot, but Stiles grabbed his foot, stopping the blow and somehow throwing the large man to his side, crashing into a large tree trunk. Stiles brought his knee's to his chest, arms beside either side of his head as he put all of his weight onto his shoulders, his body rippled, fluently jerking up so he landed firmly on his feet. Nathan was already advancing, Stiles' throw had nothing on him as he once again launched himself at Stiles, this time his claws were out. Stiles hadn't noticed, but when the claws embedded themselves in his chest, he grabbed Nathan's shoulders, throwing him over his shoulder, body following threw so he put all his force into slamming Nathan hard on the ground with such force that Nathan was noticeably unconscious for a few seconds.

Both boys were moving slower now, only slightly but still visible. Nathan was in a gaze, blood tinted the air from both vampires injuries but they continued. Nathan threw Stiles off of him like he weighed nothing, the younger vampires body crashing onto the dirt, rolling a few times until he was in a low crouch, meanwhile, Nathan leaped to his feet. Before Nathan could react, Stiles speed ran around him, his body nothing but a blur when he suddenly appeared behind Nathan, but the older vampire reacted as fast as light, turning around and catching Stiles' fist as it flew towards his face. The bones in Stiles' hand cracked, grinding together as Nathan crushed it with unbelievable strength. Stiles hissed, the pain surging bolts up his broken arm. He swung his other arm, claws out as they sliced along Nathan's stomach, causing the vampire to cry out, dropping his hold on Stiles and stagger back. Stiles cradled his injured arm, now useless and throbbing. But he didn't even have time to focus on healing before Nathan was on him again, picking up the boy once again and throwing him, this time not at a tree but towards the burned house. Stiles went straight through the wall, the already damaged structure crumbling under the force. 

Derek was now on his feet, blasting threats at the older vampire who was striding over to the large hole in the wall, ignoring Derek. Nathan was just stepping over the threshold when Stiles pounced, crashing straight into Nathan as the two of them tumbled back onto the dirt. Stiles was moving even faster now, somehow. He forced his knee into Nathan's ribs as the vampire struggled to recover from Stiles' last attack. With Nathan now withering on the floor, Stiles trapped his arms above his head with one hand, before plunging the other one deep into Nathan's chest.

The older vampire shrieked so loud he could have been mistaken for a banshee. Stiles could feel Nathan's beating heart in-between his fingers, the blood smothering his hand as he clasped the organ, preparing to rip it out before he collected himself.

"Does this mean I win?" He sneered, grinning at the blood pooling in Nathan's mouth.

"N-no," Nathan spat, blood flying from his mouth and splattering onto Stiles.

"No?" Stiles echoed before breaking out a low chuckle. "Keep in mind I could rip your heard out with one twitch of my hand."

Nathan continued to squirm in Stiles' hold, his heart pounding weakly between Stiles' cold fingers, blood continuing to fill his mouth when he jerkily nodded. Stiles grinned before he removed his hand from Nathan's chest, using the vampires top as a towel to wipe the crimson red blood of his hand as Nathan gasped for air.

Stiles rose to his feet, leaving Nathan on the ground as he recovered. The younger vampire made his way back to the group who sat in silence, stunned by the fight they had witnessed. 


	10. Update

I'm sorry to anyone who's been waiting for me to update. I have decided that I'm going to delete this story and start fresh. The whole thing is a mess and I've started re-writing it with a totally new plot and better characters.  ~~~~I have also lost inspiration for this story and each chapter seems to be pointless and making no sense.

I apologise to anyone who was waiting for an update and I won't be posting the new story until I have at least a few chapters written and the whole plot sorted. 

Wish me luck! 

p.s I'm deleting this story from the archive when I'm ready to post the new one, so it could be a month or two.

p.p.s the new fic will still be stydia, because most of my ideas are based on them :)

\- ells (stilesroden)


End file.
